Chowder
Charles (or Chowder) is the deuteragonist of Monster House. He is one of DJ's best friends. He was born and raised on the streets of Mayville, Wisconsin. He has a habit of acting strange and immature. Biography Chowder is first seen wearing a rubber monster mask and almost getting hit by DJ's parents' car when they leave town for the weekend for a dentists convention. Chowder paid $28 on a basketball and loses his basketball on Nebbercracker's lawn. Chowder wants DJ to recover it but DJ told him that it doesn't exist anymore. DJ tries to recover it but is caught by Nebbercracker, who rages at him before apparently suffering a heart attack and being taken away in an ambulance and Chowder heads back home. Mr.nebbercracker he doesn’t want them in his lawn but Chowder he say to that guy don”t Make that face Inspecting the Monster House That night, DJ enlists Chowder's help to investigate the house. Later, DJ and Chowder spy on the house but Chowder refuses to believe the house is possesed. He crawls up to the house, and on his way he finds a beer bottle (left by the drunk Bones). Chowder emerges from the ground and immitates Nebbercracker on the porch, then rings the doorbell. The house wakes up and is disturbed when it finds Chowder and DJ on its property. The windows (the eyes) light up, the door (the mouth) opens and sharp boards break out of the top and bottom (the teeth) and inside the house the floorboards break open (the throat) leading to the basement (the stomach) the carpet rises from the stairs(the tongue is the carpet) and the stairs appear to lead to the brain (unknown object). The carpet comes out to get Chowder, and later DJ, but they escape. Meeting Jenny Bennett The next morning, Jenny Bennett is on the street selling Halloween chocolates. DJ and Chowder see her going to Nebbercracker's house, and they rush out to warn her, managing to catch her before she is eaten by the house. Jenny decides to call for the police, but when police officers Landers and Lester arrive, they do not believe their story, as the house does not react to the kids' teasing while the cops are there. But if she say to herself smart house The trio seek advice from Reginald "Skull" Skulinski, a strange video game addict working in a pizza parlor who is claimed to be an expert on the supernatural. They learn that the house is a "domus mactabilis" (Latin for "deadly home"); a monstrous being created when a human soul merges with a structure. They assume the house is inhabited by Nebbercracker's soul. The only way to kill the house is to destroy its heart; its source of life. They conclude that the heart must be the fireplace, as DJ realizes that the chimney has been smoking since Nebbercracker died. Planning to Kill the House Chowder provides a dummy filled with medicine that should cause the house to sleep long enough for them to douse the furnace. The plan almost succeeds, but Officers Landers and Lester arrive and thwart it. Landers discovers the cold medicine inside the dummy, which Chowder took from his father's pharmacy, and arrests them. The cops place the trio in the police car while they examine the house. The house eats Landers, Lister, and the car. DJ, Chowder, and Jenny escape the car but are trapped in the house. Exploring the House The house falls asleep and they begin exploring. They fall into the basement and find an enormous collection of toys accumulated from Nebbercracker's lawn, as well as a locked cage that DJ opens with a key he found on the lawn. They find the body of Constance the Giantess (Kathleen Turner), Nebbercracker's wife, encased in cement. The house realizes they are inside and begins attacking them. DJ, Chowder, and Jenny force the house to vomit them outside by grabbing onto the chandelier in the foyer (the uvula). The trio are surprised when Nebbercracker arrives home alive, but with his arm in a sling, revealing that the house is possessed by Constance. Final Fight The house breaks free from it's foundation, with trees to support it (the arms), and chases the group to a nearby construction site. As the house tries to eat Nebbercracker, Chowder fights the house off with an excavator, causing it to fall into a pit. DJ is given the dynamite, and he and Jenny climb to the top of a crane while Chowder distracts what was once Nebbercracker's house. DJ throws the dynamite into the chimney, blowing it up. The trio see Nebbercracker dancing with Constance's spirit before she fades away. Nebbercracker thanks DJ, Chowder, and Jenny for freeing him and Constance after 45 years of being trapped. Later, children in their Halloween costumes are lined up at the site of Nebbercracker's house, where DJ, Chowder, and Jenny help him return all of the toys to their owners. Jenny's parents pick her up and DJ and Chowder decide to go out trick-or-treating, which they had previously thought they were too old for. Personality Chowder is a stubborn, more likely in a funny way as he wants several things from his best friend DJ as he wanted to go Trick or Treating (acting like kids once again) He expects nice things from his friend when he does stupid things in the house that messes up the plan, as they Jenny Bennett and DJ just have to deal with him and his funny actions when in the house releasing Constance's soul into the skies. Chowder likes Jenny and got in an argument with D.J. because they both liked her. He only agreed to D.J.'s plan when Jenny wanted to do it too. Relationships DJ Walters DJ is Chowder's best friend. Chowder is really good friends with DJ as he wanted to go trick or treating with him on Halloween. But Chowder is stunned to know that DJ does not want to go trick or treating as he thinks he is getting too old for it. At the end of the film, Chowder thought that DJ was right that he is too old for trick or treating, but DJ thought he can go trick or treating as it would cheer Chowder up and it did. Chowder and DJ argued in the film a few times as Chowder risked his life for DJ as he stole Cold Medicine for DJ for the plan to kill the Monster House and even arguing that they cannot call "dibs on a girl". Chowder and DJ still remained close as they remained best friends after the "Monster House Incident" Jenny Bennett Chowder formally had a crush on Jenny but remained friends with her. When both DJ and Chowder saw Jenny delivering chocolates, both fell in love with her, until they saw he going to Nebbercracker's haunted house but the two boys saved her before she was eaten. Chowder and Jenny's relationship started out as rocky as Jenny finds Chowder to be immature and eccentric. But as time passes, Chowder and Jenny grew to be close friends. After the incident with the Monster House, Chowder and Jenny still remained close friends and he was not jealous of Jenny starting a romantic relationship with DJ. Ryan and Cameron in the early draft of the film, he and DJ got bullied by them until DJ lures them to the house on purpose for revenge, it is unknown what he will say to him since no footage of the early draft, however, it is likely he will be disappointed to him. (And possible that he forces him to apologizes to them in the end of the early draft of the film And still be friends.) Trivia * Chowder was voiced by Timmy Thicc. * He wore a red cape around him which is similar to “Captain Underpants” who also had a red cape. * His full name was Charles “Chowder” * in the early concept art of the film, he got Attacked by Constance’s ghost on a big mirror. * in the early draft of the film he and DJ got bullied by 2 boys named Ryan and Cameron. * in the GameCube, GBA and DS versions of the movie, Chowder have water balloon as a weapon to fight the house. (AKA Constance) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Images Category:Children Category:Fat People Category:Obese People Category:Gordos Category:Monsters Category:Males